


Riley’s Ficlets: Jackie/Jim/Martin

by AutisticWriter



Series: Riley's Ficlet Collections [6]
Category: Friday Night Dinner (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Jim Bell, Autistic Martin Goodman, Domestic, Established Relationship, Family, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grocery Shopping, Multi, Nightmares, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Shopping, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: A collection of 500 word ficlets.





	1. “I thought you loved me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Number 1: “I thought you loved me.”  
> Jim has a nightmare about Jackie and Martin hating him.

Wilson tugging on his lead, Jim stumbles down the driveway to Jackie and Martin’s… no, _their_ house. He smiles; even though the three of them have been together for months, Jim still sometimes forgets that this is his home too now. Although it’s pretty hard to forget something as amazing as finally being in a relationship with his two favourite people in the world.

Still, Jim stumbles over his feet, wishing Wilson would obey him for once, and crashes into the front door. He fumbles for his key and unlocks it, and steps into the house. His house. Their house.

“Hello, all!” he calls. It’s Friday night, so Adam and Jonny should be here by now. “We’re back from o-our walk, aren’t we, Wilson?”

But he gets no reply. “M-Martin, Jackie?”

He trails further into the house, and eventually locates Jackie and Martin in the living room, Martin topless again. But when they see him, they stand up, turn around and glare at him. Are they angry with him too? What’s going on?

“Hello,” he says, forcing a cheerful smile. “We’re back.”

“Yes, we can see that,” Jackie says, her voice cold.

Jim fake smile falters. “Um… is everything okay?”

“Not particularly, Jim,” Martin says. “Well, it was until you got home.”

He expects Jackie to shove Martin and tell him off for telling a joke that came out wrong (both Martin and Jim have… odd senses of humour, so it happens a lot), but she doesn’t. In fact, Jackie nods.

Jim steps backwards, eyes wide behind his smeary glasses. “Jackie… Martin… Wh-What’s going on?”

Jackie folds her arms. “It’s quite simple, really. Martin and I have just come to… an important realisation.”

And with true Martin Goodman bluntness, Martin says, “Yeah, we want to break up with you.”

“What…? I, I don’t understand,” Jim says.

“It’s pretty obvious, Jim,” Jackie says. “Look, we don’t want to be in a relationship with you anymore.”

A small gasps escapes his throat, and Jim steps backwards again. His eyes sting and he wills himself not to cry. “But… I, I thought you loved me.”

Jackie and Martin look at each other… and burst out laughing. And all he can hear is their horrible taunting laughter. They hate him now. They don’t want him anymore. This is…

A sharp shove in the shoulder makes Jim jump, and his eyes snap open. Groggy and confused, he stares at his surroundings, finding himself on the sofa in the living room.

“Jim?” Adam says, shaking his shoulder.

“Mum! Dad!” Jonny yells, making him flinch. “Something’s wrong with Jim!”

“Boys?” Jim mumbles, blinking slowly. “I…”

“What’s wrong?” Jackie says, she and Martin hurrying into the room. “What happened?”

“Jim was having a bad dream.”

Jackie and Martin look at him, and then sit either side of him. Martin pats his shoulder, and Jackie kisses him.

“Are you okay, mate?” Martin says.

Jim looks at them, at the two people who love him, and smiles. “Y-Yeah. I’m okay.”


	2. “Thanks for nothing.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin, Jackie and Jim go on a normal trip to the supermarket. Well, with them, is anything ever normal?

Going to the supermarket with your family is a strange thing to get excited about, but Jim can’t believe this is finally happening. Because going shopping with Martin and Jackie is such a normal, domestic thing to do, and it helps make Jim feel more like one of the family.

So he finds himself smiling as he trails into the supermarket, holding the shopping list as Martin pushes the trolley. Jackie walks beside him, and smiles when she sees him smiling.

“Right, you two, can I catch up with you in a bit?” she says.

“Why?” Martin says.

“I’ve already told you, Martin. I need to pick up the package.”

“Package?” Jim says, tilting his head.

“I did that ordering into the store thing,” Jackie says. “It’s a video game for Adam that he wants for his birthday. I need to pick it up at customer services. I’ll catch up in a few minutes.”

“Okay,” he says, and he and Martin part ways with Jackie.

The two of them head down the fruit and veg aisle, Jim picking up packets of carrots, apples and other things. He passes them to Martin, who clumsily dumps them into the trolley, and they both wince at the sound.

“You’ll m-make them bruised at this rate,” Jim says, but he can’t quite keep the smile off of his face.

“Oh yeah,” Martin says, grinning.

They continue their walk through the supermarket, gathering the items on the list (written by Jackie), something occurs to Jim. It has been fifteen minutes since Jackie left them, and she was only meant to be a couple of minutes.

“Martin?”

“Yeah?”

“Should w-we check up on Jackie? I mean, she might be stuck in a queue or s-something.”

Martin looks at him, and smiles. “Why not?”

And the two of them head back to the front of the supermarket, and locate the customer services desk. Jim’s eyes widen, and Martin whispers, “Shit on it.”

A queue of about twenty people leads up to the counter, and Jackie is only halfway through the queue. She looks annoyed, and he doesn’t blame her.

“Hey, Jackie,” Martin says, wandering over. “Want me to swop with you?”

Jackie sighs heavily, but smiles. “Please do. I’m so bored.”

And so Jackie takes the trolley and they leave Martin in the queue.

Jim and Jackie’s shopping experience goes well, until twenty minutes later, when they venture near the front and hear Martin’s favourite swearword. They glance at each other, and hurry straight towards that counter.

They find Martin glaring at the cashier, saying, “Shit on it! I’ve been queuing for ages!”

“I’m sorry, sir, but we made a mistake,” the cashier says, eyebrows raised as she looks at him. “Your order hasn’t arrived in store yet.”

Martin sighs. “Shit! Well, whatever. Thanks for nothing.”

He storms over to where Jackie and Jim stand, muttering, “What a load of shit! They wasted our time!”

But when Jackie starts to giggle, a smile twitches on his face.


End file.
